Main Page/News
PlayOnline News ---- Today's report will outline our actions over the past year in dealing with players violating the user agreement, as well as the Special Task Force's plans for the future. Click for a report on the Special Task Force's overall activities. Around 13,290 accounts in violation of the FINAL FANTASY XI user agreement were suspended or banned today. Click for details. Image:The Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign Makes a Triumphant Return! (12-10-2008).jpg default Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign (12/08) desc none As previously reported in this space, the new and vastly improved Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign begins today!By taking advantage of this special offer, almost any of your beloved characters can be restored to their former glory, allowing you to resume your epic adventures in Vana'diel as if you had never left! Improvements made to the campaign this time around will allow for nearly all previous characters—with only rare exceptions—to be available for restoration. There's never been a better time to come back home, so why not dust off your armor, sharpen that sword, and see what new adventures await you in Vana'diel? To apply or read further details, click ! After many late nights, the Fan Festival 2008 wrap-up report is now available for everyone to read! We compiled all the latest information from the special presentation and popular development team panel, as well as behind the scenes photos! Information straight from the show floor, as well as reports on the exciting events that attendees took part in are all available for your perusal. We hope that just by reading it, you'll get the feeling of being right there along with everyone else. Read all the juicy details in the Fan Festival Image:Delve Deep with the Moblin Maze Mongers! (12-17-2008).jpg default 2008 - (12/17/2008) Delve Deep with the Moblin Maze Mongers! desc none '' Adventurers throughout Vana'diel, this is the day you've been waiting for—the Moblin Maze Mongers are finally open for business! Be the first to design a custom dungeon to explore with your friends, and reap the many rewards that await you. For all the exciting details, just ! Image:New Wedding Formalwear for Male Characters! (12-16-2008).jpg default 2008 - (12/16/2008) New Wedding Formalwear for Male Characters! desc none '' Husbands and aspiring bridegrooms of Vana'diel, your long wait is now over! Commencing from today, men's wedding formalwear will be made available, in the form of a dashing tuxedo. Proceed to learn how to smarten up and sweep your bride off her feet! Image:The Voice of the Stars (12-12-2008).jpg default 2008 - (12/12/2008) The Voice of the Stars desc none '' Hello there, adventurer. Can I interest you in a prrretty little story? It'll only take a moment of your time. It's something about the Starlight Celebration I picked up during my rrrecent trip to Bastok—a story of this handbell, here...'' for aspiring journalist Payuh Milmorah's tale of the magical handbell of legend. Image:The Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign Makes a Triumphant Return! (12-10-2008).jpg default 2008 - (12/10/2008) The Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign Makes a Triumphant Return! desc none Back by popular demand, we're proud to announce that the Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign is now better than ever before! In this latest version of the campaign, the types of characters that can be restored have been vastly expanded! Also, these characters will be able to enjoy the benefits of the previous campaign by receiving the ever-popular Anniversary Ring. There's never been a better time to dust off your armor, sharpen that sword, collect a free Anniversary Ring, and get back in the chocosaddle again! Don't miss out! The Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign is scheduled to begin on Thursday, December 18th, 2008. Click for more details. Recent News | All News | All Special Events